


My injuries

by imdoneexisting



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28154118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imdoneexisting/pseuds/imdoneexisting
Summary: The young doctor Trafalgar Law wonders how the redhead ends up in his office every week
Relationships: Nami/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	My injuries

The first time the woman ended up in his office, she had injured her wrist, apparently playing baseball with her friends on a Saturday afternoon. Nothing out of the ordinary, and the injury matched the description, so he check it was nothing more than a bruise, bandage her hand and prescribe some anti-inflammatories. As a professional he didn't want to mix his personal life with work, with sadness, he saw the beautiful woman walk away.

To his surprise, a week later, the same woman was again in his office, this time with a burn on her forearm. During a barbecue with her friends, she had tripped and bumped into the cook, burning herself with the spatula. Again, the injury and scenario coincided. He carefully treat the wound, bandaging it and prescribe an ointment.

4 days later, he was returning from his rest, in the armchairs next to his office, the red-haired woman was waiting for him with a bloody towel squeezing her right thigh. It didn't look good at all for the doctor. Hastening his pace, he opened the door for the woman, putting an arm under her arms, helping she enter the room and lie down on the gurney.

  
\- Miss Nami, can I ask what kind of incident happend this time?

  
\- I don't know if I want to tell you, this time it's even more stupid than last one.- With a slight shriek, she let Law remove the towel, to see the wound. A simple cut of 5 cm, not very deep.- Zoro was showing his katana's collection, he took one that belonged to a ninja, Luffy got too excited, throwing himself on top of him, the katana slipped and it fell on me.

\- You are right, it's more absurd than last time. - He cleaned the wound and started to sew. - I ask you to be more careful, or look for new friends. - stopping for a moment, as the woman trembled, he looked up to see how she laughed carelessly. Bandaging the wound, Law helped her off the gurney and opening the door for her.

\- Until next time, doctor.

\- I hope it's a long time from now.- With a slight smile, Law waved goodbye.

He didn't see the redhead in his office the following week, as sad as he was not being able to enjoy her sweet voice and beautiful face, Law was grateful that she didn't show up for obvious reasons.

  
2 weeks later, to his great pleasure she only had a mild flu.

  
\- I see that you have followed my advice and changed friends.

  
\- Not really, they're busier than usual, and since the cut, I told them to be more careful or the handsome doctor would scold me again.- With a slight blush, the woman realized what she said.

  
\- Handsome doctor?- Looking up from his report, Law smile.

  
\- I ..... sorry .... it's the fever, YES! the fever- coughing, she looked away.

  
\- Of course.- returning to his report, the black-haired man couldn't erase the sly smile.

8 days later, cured of the flu, she entered his office with the most peculiar look he had seen so far, an orange jumpsuit full of paint stains. Law didn't need much explanation of where she had been, but he did need to know what was wrong with her.

\- What happened at the paintball game, miss Nami?

\- Apart from losing, I fell from one of the watchtower, my left shoulder hurts a lot.- 

\- Let's take a look- carefully, he helped the redhead to undress, under the jumpsuit she was only wearing a bra, he couldn't help but see the bruises caused by the paint bullets, some of them looked very painful. - You only feel discomfort on your shoulder? - Nami nodded - the bullets have left you quite bruised, you weren't wearing protective equip? .-

  
\- Luffy doesn't use it and Zoro thinks that putting it is for the weaks-

  
\- That they want to end up with injuries doesn't mean that you should too. - he said annoyed , the woman was injured because of her friends, again. Law observed her back, the shoulder was swollen, but not broken. - Luck is on our side, nothing broken or dislocated.- with relief, the doctor informed.- Next time bring your friends to the consultation, I would like to exchange a couple of words with them.

  
\- Are you going to scold them? - funny, she answered.

  
-Yes, as much as I like to see you, I don't like it to be in these conditions.- Nami's cheeks instantly turned a beautiful crimson color. Law knew very well what he had said and how it sounded. She wasn't ready to hear those words aparently, dead of shame, she left without saying anything else.

During the next 2 months, Law saw Nami at least once a week, always for some accident related to Luffy or Zoro. The redhead had complied with his request and brought them both in one of her consultations, to his surprise, both men were in much worse shape than Nami, they had played a rubgy match, and of course, putting protection had not crossed their minds. It took him more than 30 minutes to attend the 3 of them, after all, he had been much more careful with Nami than with the two boys. 30 minutes had been enough to understand why the woman ended up in his office so often. The man named Luffy was hyperactive to the extreme, while Zoro was a brute with no sense of self-protection.

Honestly, Nami should be looking for better friends.

3 months passed and Law could swear that either the woman had the worst luck in the world, or her friends did it on purpose. To his relief, they were always superficial injuries, nothing too serious. A cut, a bruise, a scrape, a cold... nothing that was especially harmful or deadly, but that didn't take away the fact that the girl ended up in his office so often. It was an ongoing joy and concern.

Since the "handsome doctor" accident, Law started to be more open with the flirting. Sometimes she would reply, other times she would just turn red with embarrassment and nod. As a professional, he knew where the limit was, especially those days he had to leave her in her underwear to examine her. Law knew that made her uncomfortable, he didn't know why, but he was sure it was not yet time to ask.

  
At a certain point, Law gave her his personal phone number, so that she could warn him if something very bad happened, and at this rate, he feared that that day would end up arriving really soon.

To his surprise, Nami ended up using it to tell him when she was going to visit him and why. Little by little, his photo gallery was filled with images of her with her friends, in the strangest and most painful situations. Among his favorites was the photo of when she had contracted a cold, they had organized a foam party, squirt guns and balloons were scattered around the field, Nami was pointing a riffle at Zoro while laughing.

It had been 2 weeks since Nami's last message and Law began to worry. Ironic. For the first time since the exchange of text began, he wrote first, asking if everything was okay. Not even 10 minutes passed when the woman answered him. Her friends were on a trip to a relatives' house, so she had 3 incident-free weeks. Relieved, Law replied that he was glad. A new message appeared.

  
_\- Would you like to have a coffee and talk about something other than my injuries?_

  
That was very unexpected, that she took the initiative. But so appreciated. With a smile, he choose the place and time.

He couldn't wait to see his dear patient.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea in my head for a while now, I couldn't put it in any of my other fics, so I decided to do this mini-story. Should I continue it? Leave me your opinion in the comments if I should do a 2nd part ^w^


End file.
